masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Werewolfkid/DLC Ideas
My sister and I recently finished Mass Effect 3 and we loved every single minute of it, with the exception of the ending. However, there are still some lose ends to tie up and that is where DLC comes in. Thus, this blog will be devoted to what I consider good ideas for DLC. 1. Retaking Omega with Aria. I was kinda ticked off that Aria was reduced to being a simple quest giver in Mass Effect 3 after what Cerberus did to her in Mass Effect Invasion. But, getting the opportunity to get Omega back from Cerberus would be simply awesome. I imagine that Aria is a guest squadmate with kickass biotic powers, the Adjutants become a new class of enemies, Omega becomes a valuable war asset, and we get to stick it to that Petrovsky Guy. 2. Multiple Missions of Homeworlds One thing that I found awesome about Mass Effect 3 was that there were multiple missions on planets. But the only planets to feature this were Rannoch and Tuchanka. I think it would cool for other homeworlds to feature this like Thessia, Sur'Kesh, and Palaven. We didn't see the Reapers attack Sur'Kesh and we haven't seen the surface of Palaven. Also, missions on the hanar, volus, elcor, vorcha, and drell homeworlds would be cool. Seeing the husk forms of the other races would be cool too. Imagine an elcor husk or even a hanar husk. 3. Missions Found Randomly Exploring Star Systems and Vehicles. One thing I miss from Mass Effect 1 and 2 is finding missions randomly by scanning planets. I also miss exploring planets with a vehicles. It would be cool finding an uncharted world then going down to explore it on a vehicle. Also it would be cool to engage Reaper forces on a vehicles. As for the vehicle in question, it should have the the mobility of the Hammerhead and the weaponry of the Mako. 4. Changes to the Ending The only thing that I did not like about Mass Effect 3, and I think most will agree, is the ending of the game. While, I personally don't mind the fact Shepherd can sacrifice him/herself in the ending, the problems stems from the fact that you can't choose not to use the Crucible, that using the Crucible in any way destroys the mass relays, there is no closure for the characters and races that we have grown fond of over the course of the series, and the revelation of the Reapers purpose that felt to me to be completely illogical and yet at the same time make perfect sense. Personally, I think they should make a quest line that runs parallel to the main story and tells us the story of the creators of the Reapers in great detail and has great impact on the ending of the main story. Also, they should have an epilogue where we see fate of our allies and friends. Finally, they should create an ending where the relays are not destroyed and Shepherd lives to have a happy ending. I don't want it to be a sunshine and bunnies, but I want what Bioware promised us. A golden ending that leaves us satisfied in every way. Those are my ideas on Mass Effect 3 DLC. I will be starting another blog expanding upon my idea for ending changing DLC. P.S. I don't have ideas for multiplayer yet because I haven't played it yet, but I do believe that Bioware should come up with something that you can do to increase galactic from the single player mode. Category:Blog posts